Modern conventional communication devices typically have mechanisms for communicating over a variety of communications pathways. These communications pathways can comprise a large plurality of communication path segments that can be linked together in a variety of ways to effect a communication path that will bear communicative traffic. These various permutations comprising communication segments can be known as bearer paths. A simple example of a bearer path segment can be a string stretched tight between two cans, the string carrying the vibrations of a voice spoken into one can across the string to the other can. More complex examples of bearer path segments can include the various interconnections of copper wire in old POTS (plain old telephone system) exchanges, hops across various routers in an IP system, wireless links in a cell phone network, wireless links in an WLAN system, fiber lines running across the ocean floor, copper power lines in a PowerLine-type LAN system, radio links between HAM operators, or any other medium that can bear communicative content or data.